My Blood, Your Heart
by TheReasonWhy13
Summary: "One. Just one vampire heart. That's all I need to make it through another full moon. But..."


Hey, so recently I've been wanting to write a story that involved vampires so I decided to do one based off of Vampire Knight. I hope you guys like it. This is only an introduction. A lot more characters will be introduced. Please leave comments or feedback. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Vampire's Heart

I can smell it. Vampire blood. Bitter,cold, and lifeless. The disturbing fragrance sets my nerves ablaze as it creeps up my nostrils and slips down my throat. It's disgusting. And delicious. I find my razor sharp canines puncturing my bottom lip viciously.

One heart. That's all I need. One vampire heart and I'll be off the hook for the month.

_Blood_

My pupils enlarge at the thought of sinking my claws into my yet to be decided victim's chest and listening to their screams. "Damn." I curse, grabbing onto the roots of my white hair and sinking to the ground unable to stand. It sickens me. "How can I do this?" I wheeze, nails digging deeper into my pounding skull. "Not again… I can't…I can't do this anymore…"

"Stand up Ashen!" My sensitive ears catch a familiar bloodcurdling voice order, one I've come to loathe. I stop shaking. Rising to my feet I keep my sharp eyes locked on Cross Academy as it sits in the dark distance rather than turn in his direction. "Get a hold of yourself. If Fang saw you in this state he'd rip out your throat.

"Only if the old man could catch me." I manage to mutter through my still trembling lips.

"Hmmm." The mutt laughs softly as his hands suddenly creep up my arms and his nose nuzzles into my neck. "I love it when you say stuff like that…" Subconsciously I jerk away but his hands clasp tightly around my waist.

"Back off Howler!" My words bark, while I send a fist flying towards his face.

"Now, now," The dog snickers, catching my punch easily within his palm, "don't forget your place Ashen." His lips brush against my fingers. Line of sight locked with Howler's I'm unable to break away from his yellow stare. It's hard not be captivaed by his sharp grin, messy black hair that dangles over his eyes, and the burning pain his touch inflicts. The beast gives my hand a soft kiss. "Remember, you're mine."

"Not yet." I grumble, taking my now spoiled hand back. "Fang is still Alpha."

"Ha, that's a joke." He laughs irritatingly. "You and I both know that it's only a number of days until the old man drops dead." Out of nowhere Howler shoves my body against the closest tree and violently strangles my shoulders between his fingers. "And when that happens, I will become Alpha, and I will own you, Ashen." His nose presses against mine. I can smell his blood coated breath.

I don't speak. There's nothing I can say. Nothing I can do. In the arms of the packs next Alpha male I am nothing. If he wanted he could take my life right now and no one would care. But that would be too kind of a gesture. Dying would be a blessing. Instead he would rather toy with me. Manipulate my every move and action with black mail. He's the only one who knows my secret. My weakness.

"The Gathering is in a week." Howler whispers, grazing his soft fingers against my cheek. "Make sure you have a heart to bring to the feast. You know the consequence if you don't." My heart stops momentarily at the thought. He catches the faint terror flicker in my eyes. His lips curl upright. "I'm sure you'll bring a nice juicy one." With one last swipe against my face he drops his lips against my forehead. It burns.

Then, finally releasing me from his unbreakable grasp, Howler walks back and keeps his sight locked on me until he vanishes into the dark woods from where he came.

"Bastard." I growl, attempting to wipe away the kiss he left on my head to mark his territory. My hand grows heavy as I stare down at the Academy, half of the students sound asleep in their dorms, while the other half feed on blood and posses the one thing I need in order to survive another month. It beats slowly within their chests.

It'll be hard getting a heart. This place is practically drowning in vampires, purebloods and aristocrats. In order to capture a vamps heart I'd have to seperate it from the other bloodsuckers and attack then. Together I can't over power them. Alone, that's a different story.

_Blood._

My head starts to pound again. I hardily notice the boiling tears as they sneak down my cheeks. I don't want to kill anymore. But I have no choice. After all, I am a werewolf. Lifting my gaze up towards the almost full moon hanging high in the sky, I let out a shallow growl. I have no choice.

* * *

It's eight in the morning, which is way past my bed time but I force myself to stay awake. Classes have already started and I've managed to get on campus without standing out too much. The hallways are huge. The entire school is like a castle. I can't help but roll my eyes at theses rich kids as they strut around in their fancy black uniforms without a care in the world. Leaning against a wall I watch as hundreds of them shuffle to their classes, girls chattering away and boys acting like the dumb creatures that they are. And every single one of them is human. What a pain.

As I predicted my presence this early in the day is pointless. Only in the evening do the night class students come out. But the only way for me to enter the school grounds and not appear suspicious is to pretend to be a day class student. Then later tonight I'll get to work.

"Is that girl wearing pants?" I catch one of the female students whisper to her group of gossipers as they walk by. I keep my eyes closed, ignoring their irrelevant comments.

"Yeah, she is. That's weird. What's a girl student wearing a male's uniform for?"

My brows slightly scrunch together. It's not like I had a huge selection to choose from. I snatched these pieces of clothing from the first storage room I could find. I must have grabbed the wrong bottoms.

"Hey, look at that chick. She's kinda hot." Some boys converse a few yards away. I can hear them clearly.

"I don't know. She looks sort of scary to me, with that tall figure, droopy hair. Not to mention she's totally not cute wearing the boy's uniform."

"At least she's got a chest." A particularly perverted one points out with a snicker.

My eyes dart in their direction. Almost immediately they shrink back and avoid my gaze as if their lives depended on it.

"Let's go." One finally suggests.

"Yeah, so not cute."

After they run off into the crowd I continue to rest on the sidelines of traffic until the class bell rings and the hallways are completely abandoned. Well that was fun. With absolute no interest in actually going to class I decide to take a stroll. This campus is big enough to go on a hike. Besides, I wonder what the night class is doing right about now. Deep in thought I walk quietly towards their dorms.

I need to come up with a plan. First I need to figure out what exactly I'm up against. I'm sure there are a wide variety of vampires on this campus, but choosing the weakest one would probably be to my best interest. Then once I find out who that is, I'll have to lure them away from the others somehow. That's going to be difficult. Having examined these vampires before, the only time they leave their dorms is at night and all together. How will I get one alone? I let out a deep sigh. So complicated. My best shot would probably be ambushing one during the day. If I did that though, I'd have to make sure not be seen by any of the day class students.

Subconciously I start licking my lips at the thought of them sound asleep and completely vulnerable, but immediately stop myself. Pathetic. I can't even hide my uncontrollable desire for their flesh. There's no denying I hunger for them, even though it disgusts me. My repulsive wolf instincts heavily over weigh my moral judgement. They over weigh me.

I find myself at their gate. It's blocked of course, for obvious reasons that I'm aware of. Cross Academy is all about coexistence of humans and vampires. Yay, good for them. I could care less. I'm just here for the buffet. Yet I wonder, do any of the day class students ever question why they're separated? Or are they just so oblivious to everything around them that they don't notice its oddity? Whatever.

Right as I plan to sneak by the towering fence and get a good look around the bloodsucker's grounds, a loud shout grabs my attention.

"Hey you, day class student! Back away from that gate!" Running straight for me, arms flying at her sides and big brown eyes darting in my direction, she continues to shout obnoxiously as I stay put ignoring her demand. "Night class campus is off limits to all day class students!" By the time the puny, short haired brunette reaches me her lungs are gasping for air. Then, standing up tall and pointing her dinky finger in my face, she puts on a threatening frown. "As a member of the disciplinary comity I order you to return to the day class campus and join the other students."

"Were you following me?" I ask blankly.

Her response is delayed for a moment. I can tell she's a little startled by my question.

"Wait, what? No, I guard the gate that enters into the night class campus." She fumbles at first, but quickly gathers her thoughts.

"Really?" I ask intrigued. This is news to me. "I didn't know the night class had body guards."

"Well of course. Wait, does that mean you are new here?" She questions cutely, cocking her head to one side.

I carefully think before I speak. But I don't see the harm in answering. "Yeah."

"Oh, what a relief then!" The girl smiles letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Why?" I question. This girl is wierd.

"Sorry, it's just that all of the girls at this school are obssesed with the night class students. Many of them try to sneek into their dorms. I thought you were one of them." With an exhausted smile she rubs the back of her head with heavy eyes. "In fact they all hate me because I restrain them from getting close. It's really bad."

"Oh." I stare at her. Am I supposed to sympathize? I doubt she knows the meaning of hate. Hate is when people aim their rifles at your head in hopes to blow your brains out. Of course it never works. If it were that easy I would have done that a long time ago.

"So, what's your name?" The girl suddenly asks. At first I'm not obliged to make friends with this school girl. But then something hits me. This girl is part of the disciplinary comity, which means she's involved with the night class. Perhaps maybe…this girl could actually be useful.

"Ashen. My name is Ashen." I say plainly.

"Nice to meet you Ashen." She smiles politely, holding out her hand. "I'm Yuki!" For a while I just stare at her empty palm, and then later realize she expects me to take a hold of it. That's right, that's how people normally greet eachother. I had forgotten. Hesitantly I shake her hand.

_Blood_.

Quickly I pull away. My gaze strays from Yuki's as I feel my heart start to race. Strange. She seems to have a strong scent. I'm not normally affected by regular humans. Their flesh is nothing in comparison to vampires. Could she possibly be…?

"It's alright." She mumbles, a whimpy smile between her cheeks."You remind me of a friend of mine. He's secluded as well. I respect that." Yuki takes back her hand and hides it behind her. "Anyway Ashen, we should become friends. I'll show you around Cross Academy sometime if you'd like?"

Of course I want to refuse right off the bat, but because of this unique opportunity, with her being a body guard for the vamps and all, I reply with a nod. Instincts tell me she'd be a good asset to my plans.

"Alright, sounds like fun!" Her smile is quiet unique. And annoying. It's not often I see ones like hers. In fact I don't see many smiles at all. "For now, let's get back to class! Okay?" A frown latches onto my lips. That's not part of my plan.


End file.
